<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule Spirits by PatchworkIdeas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337583">Yule Spirits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas'>PatchworkIdeas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili always enjoy the warmth, love and happiness the season brings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yule Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A late addition that I had forgotten to submit. Many thanks to GatheringFiKi for still accepting it, and for organising all these great events!<br/>You are amazing and we are so lucky to have you! </p><p>-</p><p>Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!</p><p>Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on <a href="https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/638218764567101440/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-10-stories">Tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>“Do you think the sign might be a little too on the nose?”</p><p>Fili looked up from the snow he was artfully arranging on the branches - none thawing one of course, wouldn’t do to make a mess.</p><p>“...Naw, I’m sure no one will mind.”</p><p>He was probably right. Humans had heard of Yule after all, and considering they had bought Fili’s explanation for the indoor snow last year - “bought a can of it in that Chinese store a few streets over, not sure if they still have it. They only had a few left.” - something as normal as a Yule sign rather than a Christmas one shouldn’t matter. They even had some baubles - little knickknacks they acquired, most of them filled with tiny little gifts for the spirits. It was the right season for gifts after all.</p><p>For them Yule was two fold - blend in with the humans, always so into their numerous festivities, and celebrate the new year, the dawn of a new time, when the days got longer again and a new cycle of life might begin.</p><p>But there was still time for that - decorations always went up early. And until then they had their favorite month to look forward to.</p><p>“Any ideas for giving back this year? A feast for everyone we find on their own holiday? Or maybe the clothes again. Or more personal, concentrating just on a few people?” </p><p>They tried to switch it up each year, but Yule was about ending and renewing - and the amount of emotions, especially positive ones, that were floating around during December were incredible. Humans might go out to admire the myriad of lights and to buy their gifts - they went out because of the humans.</p><p>Most of their kind had gone back into the other world by now, or stayed hidden in one of the few still wild places on earth. Not so Fili and Kili - they had always loved the mischief and chaos humans could bring, and had always been fascinated by their capacity for good - and evil. Like all spirits, they fed off what they surrounded themselves with, and they lived off emotions. The good one’s preferably. Happiness was like a warm, moist apple pie, children’s joy like ice cream and the anticipation melted on their tongues like chocolate.</p><p>But they weren’t thieves, and so they made sure that they gave something back each year - and not just close to Yule. This was just the time it seemed to be easiest for humans to accept a little help. And if it made people happy, if it helped them back on their feet and spread that joy, well, surely they didn’t mind if the help wasn’t entirely selfless.</p><p>But the month leading up to Yule wasn’t only spent on humanity - as fun as decorating and helping and soaking up the atmosphere was. They had their own customs to follow.</p><p>Their favorite one was the moon festival. Similar to humans thanksgiving, except without the bloody history, they thanked the moon for it’s watchful eye.<br/>
They would shed their skin and run free, the shackles of their chosen forms falling away.<br/>
They ran and howled, brought ends and beginning to the animals they ran and played with, and gave their salutations to the one who made the oceans rise and fall, who guided the lost through the darkness and watched over those ever changing.</p><p>The new gods were strange and unchanging, lost among the din of humanity, but the moon? The moon was ever changing and ever steady - and while it was always revered, it was especially so around Yule. Yule was both beginning and end after all, ever constant and ever new.</p><p>Yule was the holiest of days for them, when the night was longest before the sun rose anew. It was the time for promises and vows, for bold steps into the future.</p><p>If children were wanted, they were conceived on Yule, wishes and thoughts becoming new life.<br/>
If a new road was to be traveled, the first step would be made when the sun kissed the earth on that auspicious day.<br/>
If a new form was wanted or needed, spirits choose this day to make themselves anew.<br/>
If they wished to spend the next year with someone, partner, love, one in two forms - then it was Yule, where that promise was made.</p><p>Fili and Kili had been making that promise to each other for centuries now, as steady as the rising sun. As much as they loved humanity and it’s ever changing ways, they held on to each other without doubt.</p><p>The night was long, as were their lives, but they had each other.<br/>
And they would gladly share their laughter, joy and warmth with everyone around them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>